charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Black
"Eat all of the food on your plate, stay away from mudbloods, blood-traitors and poor people and you'll be fine." : —Ursula to Sirius Black II in They're Coming To Take You Away HAHA Biography Ursula Lucetta Black (née Flint)Ursula's application , was the third and final child born to Ernest Flint and Enid Flint (née Selwyn). Early Years As a child born into the wealthy pureblood Flint family, Ursula never went without. She always had new clothes, new toys and dolls and anything else her heart desired. She was a sneaky and manipulative child who could wrap adults around her little finger with her manners and charm. This allowed her to get away with quite a lot of mischief as a child with little to no punishment. Some might call her spoiled. Her parents were not the doting type and so she strove very hard to win their affections round though never really succeeded. Her first signs of magic occurred when she was two and she saved herself from falling down a flight of stairs by stopping in the air mid-fall. Hogwarts Of course it was expected in the summer of 1868, for Ursula to receive her Hogwarts letter. Unlike many eleven year olds, Ursula being a particularly demanding child, desperately wanted the pretty beech wand in the window having heard about beech wands being really powerful and quite expensive. She managed to convince her father to buy it but it wasn't the right wand for her. Upon arriving at Hogwarts school with her enviable beech wand in tow, she was promptly sorted into Slytherin with minimal deliberation from the sorting hat. By her sixth year she had earned a slight reputation in private whispers as being an exceptionally conceited young girl who was determined to get what she wanted by almost any means - that is, she was a little flirtier than was normal for most girls. Her OWL results and NEWTs were fairly decent though due to her disagreeable wand - of course she blamed her and and not herself - she did not achieve any grades above an E. After Hogwarts 1870's A year after leaving Hogwarts in 1975, she was courted by and married to, Phineas Nigellus Black, her former potions professor who had been elevated to Headmaster. It was by no means a love match and Ursula has never deluded herself into thinking it so but within the first twelve months of being married, his lack of interest in her seemed to inspire a longing for him which developed into a love of sorts, though certainly not a healthy requited variety. She would attempt to flirt a little with other young gentlemen in his company to inspire his jealousy and attention but this never seemed to work. By 1877, the Black family relocated to the newly established village of Hogsmeade, where shortly after, Ursula would present her husband with their first born son, Sirius, named after Phineas' dead brother. Ursula did not take to motherhood very well at all; she found Sirius to be bothersome and annoying and the only purpose she found in it was to show him off and feel smug that she had given her husband a son first time. She had no intention of bearing any more children as she had had a son for her figure was not something she felt willing to risk a second time. 1880 There would be no more babies for over three years. Three years in which Ursula pined for Phineas and attempted to fill her emptiness with social gatherings and light flirtation though it did little to help. By December of 1880, her frustration was such, that she took her flirtations to another level and shared the bed of another man, Cage Wakefield. The action was not repeated but the damage was done. In the following months, she felt tormented by guilt and shame, keeping it a complete secret from her family. It would turn out that she was carrying his child and by the summer of that year, Phineas used veritaserum slipped into her goblet over dinner to find out the cause of her odd behavior. With all revealed, she was disgraced and the running of the house was passed onto her sister-in-law as she couldn't be trusted. 1881 September 9th of 1881, Ursula had her illegitimate son. Wanting nothing to do with him and blaming the infant for all her misery, she refused to have anything to do with it and left it unnamed. Little did she know, Elladora exchanged her son for a frail orphan of the same age and gave her real child to the newly married Mrs. Wakefield. The baby Ursula believed to be her son died that December. More relieved by the passing of her child than saddened by it, Ursula focused her attention on fixing her marriage. 1882 By January of 1882, she was pregnant again though this time with Phineas' child. Though not particularly pleased with being with child again so soon, she was less inclined to complain about it due to her marriage having been pieced back together and the control of the household having been restored to her. In May of that year, she was drafted into the expedition to expand Hogsmeade whether she liked it or not and miscarried half-way up a mountain, splinching her boobs off herself in the process of apparating to the hospital in Hosgsmeade. Yet again, Ursula did not feel particularly maternal over the ordeal but found it inspired a deep hatred for the Minister of Magic, Darcy Potter , mainly due to her humiliation at her awful magic blunder and the fact her breasts were separated from her body. The child had been a girl and so Ursula was not too disappointed. Determined to seek revenge on Darcy Potter, her impatience in waiting for Phineas to do so himself, lead her to his office where between a bottle of brandy and poor judgement, she ended up committing indecent acts on his floor with him. She walked away from the entire experience with the intention of wiping it from her mind completely. If only it could be so easy. Thankfully for having slept with Phineas shortly there after, she could convince herself of the child's being legitimate, however, upon the birth of Phineas Black II it was all too apparent to her that her son had the distinct ears of Darcy Potter. To hide the very noticeable ears, Ursula made sure to keep the boy's ears covered at all times with hats and bonnets until a more permanent solution could be found. Later that year, Ursula crossed paths with Thomas Pettigrew, a former acquaintance from her years at Hogwarts. By December a dalliance had stuck up between them. 1883 Ursula continued her affair with Pettigrew until Spring when a love letter was discovered and used as blackmail against her. Afraid that their relationship would be discovered, they ended it. Meanwhile, Phineas, having grown suspicious of his wife's fidelity, had Ursula undergo a procedure to 'cure' her of 'nymphomania'. Shortly after, Ursula realized she was carrying the child of Pettigrew and desperately sought him out for a solution, fearing the repercussions should her husband find out for certain that she had strayed. He gave her a potion to rid herself of the child and ultimately cover up the affair. The following months found Ursula sinking gradually into a deep depression as a result of heartbreak, social withdrawl and the bleak outlook for her marriage. By the end of the year she was started taking Laudanum to make herself feel better but quickly developed a dependence upon it. She also happened to be expecting again. 1884 Her dependence upon Laudanum continued and she refrained from leaving the house most days, preferring to remain in a stupor all day. This was put to a stop when Phineas returned homeInsanity and Addiction and saw to it that she went to an asylum. She remained there until June when she was allowed home on the terms that she behaved herself until the child was born, upon which it would be decided if she could remain out of the asylum or if she would be sent away, possibly for good. Meanwhile the Laughing Plague struck and then a fire followed. Stuck in Hogsmeade due to quarantine, she was forced to have her child at the Prince's house in Bartonburg and thankfully, won over Phineas and was allowed to stay. Once the quarantine lifted, the Black family left behind the charred remains of their house and took up residence in the London home, Grimmauld Place. A short while later, Ursula made the acquaintance of Elsbeth Lupin. Or rather, made her acquaintance for a second time for she had unknowingly kissed her two years earlier when Elsbeth was using polyjuice potion to assume the form of Darcy. Quite oblivious to her infamy due to the change of last name, Ursula was quite happy to initiate a friendship with Mrs. Lupin. On Phineas' birthday, Ursula receives a visit from Thom Pettigrew and despite her determination to be the perfect wife for Phineas, she quickly succumbs to his charm and the affair continues. Appearance Ursula stands at 5'4" and weighs around 127 lbs. She is thin with curves in the desired places, high cheekbones, dark curls and piercing cold gray eyes. She uses her left hand for wandwork and writing despite efforts to use her right instead. Her clothing is usually right in fashion and preferably in rich hues and on the darker side rather than pastels. Personality and Traits Ursula is haughty, uptight and disdainful. She makes sure to sneer down her nose at those she deems beneath her and is very quick to distance herself from those with questionable reputations. She is a hypocrite, secretly very insecure and terribly vain. She is a very needy woman who thrives on attention and lives for compliments. Ursula also enjoys the occasional flirt with the odd handsome man though only as long as he is wealthy and of pure blood. She is quick to grow bored and restless and while she is capable of loyalty, she is high maintenance to say the least. Notable Relationships Family Ursula's relationship with her family membersUrsula on the Family Tree has always been difficult, mainly owing to insecurities on her own part. Husband Ursula relationship with Phineas is strained at best; Ursula has spent most of their marriage desiring his attention and failing to receiving it. Her frustration and boredom in her marriage is what initially motivated her to commit adultery. Children Her strong dislike of children has made Ursula's ability to be close to her children difficult. She believes that it is up to hired staff to care for her children and has minimal interaction with them. Sirius As the first born and a son, Sirius is Ursula's favorite child, though this does not mean she showers him in affection. Ursula is cold with her treatment despite favoring him though she likes him more as he gets older. Of all of her children so far, he is the only one she might cry over if he died. Might. Phineas II Phineas is believed to be Phineas' legitimate child but due to possessing a pair of large ears, Ursula believes he is the result of a one time affair with Darcy Potter. For this and the fact he is still an infant, Ursula regards him with firm dislike and rarely bothers to have anything to do with him. As he grows older, so does her dislike of him. Arcturus Arcturus has Ursula's disdain at present for being an infant, she may like him better when he is older. Elpis Wakefield Elpis resides with his father and his wife unbeknownst to Ursula, who believes he died a few months after birth. Siblings Orson Of her two siblings, Ursula finds favorite in her brother. Though he at times frustrates her (and she surely returns the favor) she prefers him to her sister, Benilda, and maintains an amicable relationship with him. Benilda Benilda is the siblings Ursula has all but disowned. From early on in childhood, Ursula felt she was in constant competition with her sister for attention and the approval of their parents, this childish idea of competition between the two has continued into adulthood. Extra-Marital Affairs Cage Wakefield Ursula's first affair took place with Cage Wakefield. In a particularly vulnerable moment in which she desired attention which she was not receiving from her husband, Ursula sought it elsewhere. Her relationship with him was brief and a matter of lust rather than love. Now that the affair is known to Phineas and the consequences dealt with, Ursula does little to acknowledge that it ever happened or that they are acquaintances. Darcy Potter Ursula despised him in life and continues to do so in death. Her dislike of him mostly started when she vomited on him in an elevatorOff With Her Head! and only grew worse when she drank too much brandy in his office and did unspeakable thingsDangerous Liaisons with him. She ended up assisting in his kidnapping and regrets having nothing to do with his death. Thom Pettigrew So far the only person she's ever truly loved. While having attend Hogwarts at the same time, he was of minimal interest to her until they met many years later. Unlike earlier affairs, her tryst with Thom is the only one to last longer than a day. Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Hogsmeade